


节日快乐

by RiverFragrance



Category: Galileo (Japan TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 00:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverFragrance/pseuds/RiverFragrance
Summary: 三月十四日，节日快乐。
Relationships: Utsumi Kaoru/Yukawa Manabu





	节日快乐

“今晚请到研究室来——汤川学”

内海丧气地瞥了眼墙上的日历，即使距离上次见面整整过了一个月，她心中的怪异感仍未完全消散。

那天内海与汤川调查结束回到第十三研究室，毫不意外地发现门前的纸箱堆满了大大小小的巧克力和卡片。见此情形，汤川叹了口气，弯腰将沉甸甸的纸箱搬进室内。

看到汤川抱着大箱子走进门，栗林连忙放下手中的公文包快步上前。汤川摇头婉拒他的帮忙，将箱子一鼓作气搬到实验桌，掸了掸手上并不存在的灰尘。

“又是一年情人节，汤川老师依旧是那么受欢迎。”栗林半是羡慕半是揶揄。

对此汤川表现出一副事不关己的模样，“今年又得麻烦栗林你了，明天你把它处理掉吧。”他指了指桌上的箱子。

待栗林下班离开后，内海好奇地问汤川，“栗林先生会怎么样处理这些巧克力？”

“我不知道。”汤川漠然耸耸肩。

“不知道？”

“准确来说我对这些巧克力的下落不感兴趣，只要它们不占用研究室有限的空间，我不在乎栗林怎么处置。”汤川摸摸下巴，“好像每年情人节过后的两周栗林和学生们都喜欢在午休期间吃巧克力，不知这两者是否关联。”

内海因为汤川的话感到忿忿不平，“连看都不看一眼，老师就这么糟蹋别人的一番心意吗？你也该想想别人准备巧克力时的心情吧。”

汤川困惑地望着内海，“人的感情不遵循任何逻辑，勉强思考只不过是浪费时间。我自问从未与那些送巧克力的女生有过多接触，对她们也并不了解，在这样的前提下，我怎么能推断她们准备巧克力时的心情？退一万步说，就算知道她们的心情，我不觉得自己能做什么。”

“好了，好了，我明白了。”内海意兴阑珊地摆摆手。

另一边厢，汤川越说越兴起，“现在的情人节已经演变成商家和公众的狂欢，那些花心思去研究什么‘本命巧克力’和‘义理巧克力’的小女生只不过是被消费主义影响的一代。要我说，有时间去琢磨这些华而不实东西，倒不如去思考些有意义的事情……”

对方的长篇大论仍在继续，内海的心却是越来越沉重。趁着他转身为两人冲泡咖啡的时机，内海悄悄掏出手袋里的那盒本想鼓起勇气送出去的“本命巧克力”，心灰意冷地扔到箱子里。

面对汤川的邀约，内海就算有一百个推托的理由，最终还是不得不去。她低头看了眼桌上的结案报告，附件中缺少最重要的专家分析。不管怎样，自己到底还是要和汤川见上这一面。

由于车子保养的缘故，内海改搭电车前往帝都。从电车站出来，她看到一侧的蛋糕店挂出一个硕大的牌子——

“π”

对哦，今天是3月14日。

之前研究室的学生提起过每年的3月14日是世界圆周率纪念日，内海还记得听到这话时，一向对节日兴趣缺缺的汤川意外地活跃，从爱因斯坦的生日说到爱因斯坦场方程再延伸至广义相对论，最终活脱脱地把悠闲的午休时间变成了量子力学课。

照这样看，可能今天就是汤川老师最喜欢的节日之一。内海一边胡思乱想，一边走进了那家蛋糕店。

提着纸袋，内海推门进入第十三研究室。

“汤川老师，我来了！”

坐在书桌前批阅论文的汤川摘下眼镜，用波澜不惊的声调应到，“我的视力没问题，我看到你来了，你不需要喊那么大声。”

内海暗地撇撇嘴，“老师找我有什么事么？”

汤川从抽屉中拿出一份文件，“这是你要的专家分析。”

眉开眼笑地接过文件后，内海把手中的纸袋递给汤川，“这是一点心意，请老师不要嫌弃。”

汤川瞄了一眼写着蛋糕店名字的纸袋，嘟囔着：“送蛋糕还不如送红酒。”

“不是蛋糕啦！”内海打开纸袋，“我刚才路过蛋糕店的时候想起今天是圆周率纪念日，我听学生们说是要吃派庆祝，所以就买了一个苹果派过来。老师，节日快乐！”

汤川翻了个白眼，“这算是什么节日？”

“那老师是不想吃苹果派咯？”内海扁扁嘴。

“水壶下面那个柜子里有碟子和刀叉，你去拿过来吧。”汤川无奈说到。

利用内海去拿餐具的间隙，汤川稍微清理了一下实验桌上的杂物，将苹果派打开放在中间，两个人隔着桌子分享着美味的甜点。

“唔，好吃！”内海赞叹。

汤川一边忙着将苹果派送入口中一边嘴硬道，“除了同音之外我不觉得这个派和圆周率有什么共同之处，为什么人们总是喜欢巧立名目来过各种节？”

“也许人们是想利用仪式感为平淡的生活增添一丝乐趣，又或者是想利用某个节点表达自己的心意……”内海的话突兀地中断了。

“怎么了？”汤川抬头看着她。

“没有，有点，有点呛到了。”内海作咳嗽状，随即转换话题，谈起刚刚结束的案子。

谈天说地间，两人分吃完了那个苹果派，他们默契地一同收拾餐具和桌面。一切结束后，内海突然觉得有点尴尬。

“那，我先告辞了，汤川老师。”

“内海君，请等等。”

内海停住脚步。

只见汤川从一旁的储物柜内拿出一个体积不小的硬纸盒，放到内海跟前，“我上星期为基础课学生准备非牛顿流体演示实验时买多了材料，一时技痒便利用那些多余的材料在做饭的时候顺便弄了这个。我不爱吃甜食，你拿去吧，这也算是我的回礼。”

不爱甜食？是谁刚刚吃了大半个苹果派？内海腹诽着打开了那个过分精美的盒子。

……

“老师……”紧紧抱住怀里那束用糖果和巧克力做成的玫瑰花，内海下意识地抬眼望向汤川。

“节日快乐，内海君。”物理学家浅笑道。

**Author's Note:**

> 3月14日亦是日本的白色情人节。


End file.
